Hakana Osoroshī
|english voice=Erin Fitzgerald |japanese voice=Megumi Toyoguchi |species=Human |gender=Female |blood type=A |birthdate=September 4 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=25-26 |age-part2=28-29 |height-part1=151.4 cm-153.2 cm |height-part2=159.7 cm |weight-part1=44.1 kg-44.4 kg |weight-part2=49 kg |classification=Missing-nin |Kekkei Genkai=Wood Release |nature type=Wood Release, Water Release, Earth Release |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} (恐ろしい儚, Osoroshī Hakana) is an odd missing-nin of the village Iwagakure. Since her birth and childhood cannot be found in any records, most people find her divine and mysterious. The woman's sole existence is an "urban legend" to the people of Iwagakure, and the fact that a person like her exists is only made known to her affiliates. It appears that Hakana likes it that way so she stayed indoors in an isolated mansion, or seldom in the woods, to continue the spreading of beliefs. And therefore she built herself a rather popular reputation among the village people. Although the rumors are entirely false, Hakana classifies herself as a true legendary being, even if the woman knows herself that she is a normal human with the skills of a kunoichi. Background ]] Hakana has a largely unknown past and it is best described as mysterious, just like her own adulthood. The only known detail is her day of birth which she somehow knows herself. It's as if Hakana just popped out of nowhere. Before she became a member of the Performers of Chaos, Hakana lived in a dome-shaped house of wood that was surrounded by onbashiras. Her former home was situated atop of a mountain, and according to her, it was actually a shrine dedicated to her. However, Hakana truly built the structure herself through and wanted to transform the area into an otherworldly place as much as possible. Since she is a myth to commonfolk after all, citizens had spontaneously reported "sightings" of her within the urbanized areas of Iwagakure. Nevertheless she was in fact merely shoplifting clothes and food items that she needed. Some time, Hakana had successfully conquered this habit of hers upon finding herself a servant with the name Kajū Tsumi (罪家従, Tsumi Kajuu). A slave was a more befitting term to define this man who was formerly a wandering shinobi that went within the mysterious confines of Hakana's shrine. She could not be blamed for it, however, as Kajū was caught at the midst of robbery of her possessions. Hakana thought that enslaving the guilty man would be a perfect "divine punishment" and the only way for him to "repent for his sins" against the self-proclaimed goddess. Personality Considering herself as a mere goddess, Hakana is generally bizarre and can best be described as an eerie enigma. All the traits and characteristics of her are total lunacies. With the rumors and speculations spreading in Iwagakure, she feels happy about it albeit people view her existence as an "urban legend". This may be caused by the fact that she feels safe when only few know her. It is really uncommon for people to have the same aloof demeanor as hers, but due to her largely unknown history, there are no evidence of what caused her to develop this behavior. The most interesting part of her outlandishness is her habit of surprising people. She gets genuinely pleased when she successfully surprises someone or, at least, thinks she successfully surprises them. It even contributes to her repute around Iwagakure, due to the fact that "supernatural beings like her" usually appear unexpectedly. She is evidently happy with her current state, being viewed as a mythological creature. Orchestrating macabre events, Hakana's persona consists of malevolence and arrogance. She is cruel and displays alarming fascination when carrying out inhuman acts. Her appalling activities are satisfying to her, smiling and even giggling as if they were just childish play. She also constantly patronizes others with rude insults, with her pet snake being the most common receiver of her harsh speech and comments. Her servant was a victim of it as well, although he did not seem to take it seriously, very unlike Hakana's pet serpent. Her demeanor to her servant can best be described as unfair. She often ignores his presence and avoids making eye-to-eye contact with him. Despite the oppression, Hakana seems to be rather pity for him, which she reluctantly claims to be true. The woman can be manipulative, scaring people then sparing their lives to do her bidding. Hakana had also demonstrated proneness to tears when mocked or humiliated; however, this feeling is absolutely fake. Appearance Hakana's presence brings forth a chill down the spine. It would be best described as disturbing and strange even with the intense feeling her red irises give off alone. It is further emphasized by the strange shape of her pupils; sometimes changing their shape to those of a tiger should intense feelings be evoked. Her whole face looks innocent at a glance, but when she opens her eyes and shows her grin, a different Hakana is unveiled. Even her movements are unusually disgraceful for a lady; the way her limbs and head move is so creepy that she walks akin to a zombie. She also has a penchant for moving around in circles, turning and turning without the fear of falling, or the worry of getting dizzy and nausea. It makes her look lunatic, and does not even care about her appearance when she mocks others. Hakana's constant actions of making faces made her oddly-super-used to it, and there are even times that she would not know her face "moves by itself". Abilities Trivia Quotes Category:Missing-nin Category:Female Category:Characters who's blood type is A Category:Former Iwagakure Resident